


Love at First Sight

by sunkwans



Series: Love is not a choice [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jem is a gem, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Maryse is Annoying, Supportive Jace Wayland, What's new, alec is a lil boy in love, will herondale being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Magnus Bane is a warlock from Edom, and the Prince. He comes to Idris to meet the Lightwoods, and for other reason which will not be named.





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> you don't really have to read my first part but it's helpful. i really wanted to do a little thing for when magnus shows up & how alec is feeling. jem & will are alec's guards in training and they're also just being cute idiots. enjoy :)

Alec stood on the front steps of the Institute, his hands clasped behind his back. It was all just a show, for his Mother, Queen Maryse was there, and she would've scolded him if he stood otherwise. Because, there was to be a new guest in Idris, a Prince, no less. 

"Do you think his cat eyes are purple?" Will Herondale whispered to Alec, and James Carstairs. Jem and Will were only fourteen years old, and were training to be Alec's guards. Alec liked them a great bunch, and especially Jem, for he was always sweet to the young Prince Alexander. 

"When have you ever known of a cat to have purple eyes?" Jem shot back. Alec had to hold in a giggle. The pair of them had gotten Alec in trouble multiple times with their back and forth bickering, but Alec wanted no other guards. They were his friends. 

"I don't know. It's possible, James. I wouldn't knock it until you see it," Will added. 

"What does that mean?" Alec asked. He looked up into Will's bright blue eyes, and was met with only kindness. 

"It means, that he shouldn't say no until we meet Prince Magnus," Will informed softly. Alec nodded, and faced forward. A green portal opened up, and Alec backed up a step. He'd never seen a portal up close. It looked as if the air was wavering, and there were green sparks shooting in random places. 

"Careful, my Prince," Jem said, nudging himself in front of Alec. Alec rolled his eyes and looked over Jems' shoulder. For only ten years old, Alec was quite tall, but far the tallest of his age. He didn't mind, except for the fact that at balls, girls always stood on his toes to be his height. 

A boy fell from the sky- quite literally- and landed gracefully on his feet, his knees bent. His head was down, facing the ground, so Alec could not see his features. All he saw was a head of black hair. Another man fell from the sky, and he also landed gracefully, despite the three bags he was holding on one arm. The green sparks were shooting from his finger tips, and Alec watched with awe as the man flicked his wrist- almost impatiently- and the portal was gone. Alec saw a flash of green on the mans hand, but thought it was just his imagination. 

Until the man turned around.

His entire face was green- lime green, to be exact- and the color plunged to his neck, and into his white shirt, where shadows of green could be seen beneath. He had small little horns poking from his white hair. 

Alec thought the man looked amazing. 

If Alec had to choose to be a color, he would be navy blue, for it was his favorite color. 

"Thank you, Lord Ragnor. I just love portal travel. It makes my hair look positively charming."

Alec searched around Jem for the source of the voice, but didn't think to look to the left of himself. For when he did, a boy was standing beside him. He had caramel skin- a rich, dark color- black hair, and golden-green cat eyes. 

This was Prince Magnus. 

Stories of his cat eyes were whispered around the Shadow World, but Alec didn't hear how captivating they were. Or how beautiful the young Prince Magnus was in person. 

Alec felt in face heat up, and he backed into the safety of Jem. Jem grabbed Alec's shoulders softly, and bent his head down so Alec could hear his whisperings. "Prince, you mustn't be afraid. It might hurt his feelings."

Alec nodded, and stepped forward, and small step, but one nonetheless. 

Prince Magnus looked to Alec then, and smiled so very warmly. 

"Hello, friend. I am Prince Magnus. You are?" He held out a hand- on which the nails were painted navy blue. 

Alec smiled and took his hand gently. "Prince Alexander."

Magnus' eyes went wide, and he dropped Alec' hand to bow. "I'm sorry, my Prince, forgive my forwardness."

Alec held in a giggle. "You don't have to bow. Us Nephilim do not believe in that. We must do the Irish Jig."

"Alexander, that's enough," Queen Maryse snapped. She stood in front of Alec, blocking his view from the Prince. 

Alec looked helplessly to Will, who smiled, and edged toward Alec. "He's blushing, my Prince," Will whispered into Alec's ear. Alec smiled, before turning to look at his Mother's back. 

"Please, make yourself at home. You are to marry Princess Isabelle, I want you to feel at home."

Alec felt the wind leave him.  _Marry Isabelle?_

A whisper came in Alec's ear. "Alec, it's okay." It was Lord Jace, Alec's best friend. Alec didn't know why Jace was there, but was too dazed to think to ask. All he knew was that the beautiful Prince from Edom would be marrying Alec's little sister. And he knew that Magnus would be living in the Institute. 

"Jace?" Alec said, blindly reaching for Jace's hand. Jace let him grab his hand, and held back, and anchor for Alec. 

"Alexander, please take Jace to show Prince Magnus to his room. Guards, you two are to follow," Maryse said, snapping out orders. Alec looked at Jace for support, and Jace smiled softly, urging Alec forward with just a shift of his gold eyes. A good thing that always came from having Jace, was that Alec never really had to talk about his problems, because Jace could read him so well already. 

"Yes, Mother," Alec said softly, leading the way into the Institute. Alec dropped Jace's hand, but he knew Jace was to the left of him and would be there if he needed some support. Alec didn't know why the knowledge that Prince Magnus was marrying his sister hurt so bad, but Alec felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. 

"So, Prince Alexander, who is the golden-eyed friend you have here?" Magnus asked, walking in step with Alec. Alec glanced at Jace who shrugged, just as confused as Alec was. Normally, royalties- and especially ones as high as Magnus- didn't care about the ones around them. Alec and his sister aside, of course. Because Alec and Isabelle cared about everyone. 

"This is Lord Jace Wayland. He's my best friend," Alec added, mostly because he wanted to. Alec saw Jace's smug smile in the corner of his eye, so he flung out a hand, hitting Jace in the stomach. 

"Ouch, my Prince. Harsh," Will said from behind Alec. 

"Will, he probably learned it from you! What am I going to do with the two of you," Jem whined. 

Normally, the guards were not allowed to talk, but as it was just Jace, Alec, and the kind Prince Magnus, they didn't silence their thoughts. 

"Love us unconditionally?" Alec offered. He turned to see Will's proud smirk. 

"I taught you right, little one. Now, Jem and I must go back to being statues. Talk to you later," Will added. winking. Alec rolled his eyes, but turned forward all the same. 

"I apologize for them. They're still training," Alec said to Magnus. Alec pretended not to hear Will's quiet huff of indignation. 

Magnus smiled. "I had guards like them in Edom. I have no qualms for those who speak their mind, for I am the same way. I would find it unfair to hold it against them."

Alec scoffed. "You say that until you have them outside your door while you're trying to sleep. They argue like nobody's business. It's quite crazy to think that they argue so much without killing each other."

"That would defeat the purpose of them guarding you," Jace said. 

Alec chuckled. "Jace, you know how annoying it can be."

Jace nodded, smiling. "I do. I think it's hilarious. It reminds me of myself and a certain someone."

"Simon?" Alec asked. Simon was Clary's best friend, who also happened to be from the vampire realm. He hadn't been turned yet, because the vampires saved that for when the children had become adults at age eighteen. They had all met Simon few days before, and Jace announced once the young boy left that he hated him. 

"I was talking about us, but Simon fits the description as well. Although, I might actually kill him one day. How is it humanly possible to talk that much?"

Alec shrugged. "Why don't you ask yourself. You usually talk that much."

"Yes, when I'm talking about how great I am. I do not see the problem with that," Jace added, his eyebrows drawing in confusion. 

Alec giggled, and turned to Magnus, who was watching the corridors pass with curious eyes. "How about, after you are settled, Jace and I give you a tour, Prince Magnus?"

Magnus looked at Alec, his cat eyes a little bit nostalgic. "I would love that, dear Prince. Thank you for your kindness."

"It is no trouble. Are you not used to such?" Alec asked, curious.

"Prince Alexander! You can't just ask that," Jem scolded. 

Alec ducked his head, like the child he was, but Magnus smiled. "There is no need to feel bad. I am used to people asking me questions, Prince Alexander. I am a Prince as well, do not forget. But no, I am not used to such. Usually the Nephilim are not kind to- well, to my kind." 

Alec frowned. "I am sorry to hear that. Good thing you're marrying Isabelle." A little bit of bitterness slipped into Alec's voice, but Magnus didn't notice. 

"I have not met her yet. I expected her to be out there, and instead I saw you. Is that normal?"

Alec shrugged. "I do not know. I am not betrothed to anyone so I do not know the protocol."

"You're not betrothed?" Magnus asked, surprised. 

"No. His parents don't want him married, I don't think. It is odd, if you think about it," Jace said. 

"Not odd. There just isn't any woman heirs aside from my sister," Alec added. 

Jace sighed. "I do not see why they do not allow men to marry men. It is just for an alliance anyways."

Alec flushed, and looked at the floor. "Maybe because there is no protocol for that either."

"I agree with the blonde one. It makes no sense," Magnus said. And then he looked at Alec. "Oh, I'm sorry. Have we made you uncomfortable?"

Alec shook his head. "No."

The rest of the trip was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, and it gave Alec some time to study Magnus. 

"Staring is rude, you know," Magnus whispered quietly to where only Alec would hear. 

Alec flushed and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Prince Magnus. I have never met a warlock as you. I am just curious."

"I have never met a Shadowhunter. But I noticed you have no runes," Magnus said. 

Alec shook his head. "I have just turned of age, so I will be getting my first one soon."

"And his second one is going to be the  _Parabat_ _ai_ rune, isn't that right?" Jace asked playfully. 

"Not until we are twelve, Jace. Mother wants me to have time to think about it."

Jace scoffed. "We have been  _Parabatai_ since we met. We only need the rune to prove it." 

Alec smiled. "We are here, Prince Magnus. I hope to see you soon."

Magnus smiled graciously, and opened the door to his room. His caretaker- Ragnor, Alec remembered- stepped forward as well. "Thank you, dear Prince. Goodbye. Goodbye to you as well, Lord Jace."

Magnus closed the door, leaving Alec to stare at it. 

"You're totally screwed," Will scoffed. 

"Will, leave him alone! The young Prince can't help how beautiful the heir to Edom's throne is."

Alec sighed. "No I cannot. Jace, let's go sword fight, please. I need to clear my head."

 

Alec did not know that Magnus and Ragnor had been listening through the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are welcome <3


End file.
